Motorcycles
by silencer06
Summary: So they were a little bit afraid of motorcycles. That did not mean that they were going to become clingy. No way! Starspeedy and Robrae


**I own nothing**

**This is dedicated to my cousin who loves the show Teen Titans even more than I do**

**Motorcycles**

Okay the fact was that both of the girls were _completely_ drained. They were more drained from the fight they had just been involved in than they ever had been before. Unfortunately for them Cyborg just had to be on another mission with Beast Boy and they were stuck with Robin and Speedy. Life wasn't fair.

"Raven we cannot fly to the 'T' and we cannot walk on the water. What are we going to do?" Starfire asked practically begging her friend to come up with a better plan than she had. Unfortunately for them there was no 'better' plan.

"We could wait here until our powers start coming back. That's logical right?" Raven asked almost desperately.

"No worries girls our motorcycles can go over the water and you can just ride on the back," Speedy said obviously taking their nervousness to be fear that they wouldn't get back.

"I was afraid he would say that," Raven whispered.

"So was I. He is just too kind," Star whispered back.

"So what do we do then?" Raven asked.

"If we refuse they will realize that we are afraid of their screaming death traps," Starfire whispered.

"Yo! Are you getting on or not?" Robin shouted clearly not really pleased that he would have to deal with one of the two girls on his precious bike.

"Umm… yeah. I'll ride with Robin since he's in a bad mood, you ride with Speedy since I hate him," Raven said softly.

"Alright. Just don't let him know that you are afraid of his screaming death trap. You will never hear the end of it," Star whispered.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin shouted now getting even more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming," Raven snarled as she walked over and got onto the bike.

Star walked over to Speedy's bike. "How fast do you normally drive home?" she asked.

"Oh not too fast. Just around 120 why?" Speedy replied not seeming to notice the poor girls dilemma.

"No…reason…" Star said. In her mind 'be optimistic. This just means it will be over faster. My life that is…'

Still she got on the motorcycle anyway… and he took off at 100 mph and started gaining speed.

'I will not be clingy. I will not be clingy,' both of the girls repeated over and over in the minds. 'Oh crap we're all going to die.'

At around the same time that Raven grabbed Robin's cape he found it necessary to jump a car. That was when Raven screamed. Who could blame her? Starfire screamed as she saw her currently powerless friend become airborne.

Both boys came to a screeching halt. "What is wrong with you two!" Robin shouted. It was a demand, not a question.

"You pinhead! What the heck! We could've both died on that jump!" Raven shouted.

"I think I understand now…" Speedy said, although no one was listening to him.

"I know what I'm doing Raven. It's not like I just started doing that!" Robin replied stiffly.

"Well I don't like it. I don't even like your stupid bike. I should've never of gotten on it with your horrific driving skills!" Raven snarled.

"I do understand now," Speedy mumbled. "You two are afraid of motorcycles!" he shouted.

For a moment there was dead silence. Then…

Robin started laughing…and laughing…and laughing…

"It's _not_ funny!" the two accused females shouted.

"Oh… you really are… I thought he was joking," Robin said.

"I wasn't…" Speedy said.

"So that explains why you were stalling to get on our motorcycles. You're afraid of our motorcycles," Robin said.

"Motorcycles? Motorcycles? No, no, no, no, no. Those are not motorcycles. Those are screaming deathtraps," Raven grumbled.

"But you can do whatever you please on your deathtraps. Raven and I will just stay here until our powers come back. We're in no hurry to get back to the tower anyway," Starfire stated softly.

Robin and Speedy glanced at each other. "No you would practically be a sitting duck sticking around here without your powers. Robin and I will just drive slower. Don't worry we wont get either of you killed. We will be extra careful. Right Robin?" Speedy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I guess I'll be more careful with you, Raven. On one condition," Robin said.

"What's that condition?" Raven asked.

Robin whispered something in Raven's ear. Raven shrugged in indifference. Starfire and Speedy stared in utter confusion. Then Robin and Raven rode off at a much lower speed. Other than that the only difference was that Raven was practically clinging to him for dear life.

"I thought Raven and I agreed not to be clingy," Starfire murmured softly.

"Yeah but that's probably what Robin wanted her to do," Speedy said with a shrug. "I guess they could care less whether or not they leave us behind or not so… want to go get some pizza?"

"That was very random… I believe," Starfire stated.

"Yeah probably…"

"But what the heck. I have nothing better to do… besides maybe I wont have to ride your deathtrap as much if I wait until my powers come back," Starfire said after some thought.

"What, you don't want to be all clingy to me?" Speedy said with a smirk.

"I didn't say that. I just said I didn't want to be clingy on the motorcycle. Didn't I now?" Star asked with a devious smile.

"Good then lets go get pizza. And you can be clingy any time you want… as long as you're clinging to me."

"Hmm… believe me… I most certainly will."

* * *

Authors notes: Yes I know it was a little bit strange… but my cousin and I love these two pairing and so I think that it was necessary to get some input on this story. Whenever my cousin and I talk about this show we talk about how we think the girls should be afraid of motorcycles so that's where this idea came from… plus my cousin and I think that motorcycles are screaming, metal deathtraps… so here it is…

Please R&R


End file.
